Bad Standing
You'll hook up with Jim and Terry again, this time meeting with GTA IV main-story character Ray Boccino. Ray needs a steady flow of "merchandise," and this civil war within the Lost MC is detracting from that. As he states, it's in his best interests to help out Johnny and crew in order to get things back in order so the steady flow can continue. The traitorous Brian has been located, holed-up in a safehouse in southern Alderney with a small squad of goons for protection. Johnny decides that the time has come to put an end to Brian's backstabbing ways for good. Upon arriving at the safehouse, Jim informs you that you can call either Terry or Clay for backup. Phoning either of the two will bring both to the scene. It's at this point you need to make a choice - you can call for backup and the mission goes down a different way. Alternatively, you can "lone wolf" the job and have it play out in another (more satisfying) way. If you go the backup route, you'll be instructed to shoot a grenade into the second-floor window on the right of the front of the safehouse. This will make all the enemies stream out of the building through the back door, where Terry and Clay are lying in wait. If you go the lone wolf route, you'll be going through the house systematically killing all the Lost MC traitors inside. Once they're all dead, you'll find Brian hiding in a back room on the second floor. At this point, bring a weapon up to him and you're made to spare him or watch a cutscene execution. Johnny tells Brian to stop being a bitch for once and take what's coming like a man. With that, Johnny shoots him in the chest and Brian's revolution is over, or Brian just runs away like a coward. Note: Completion of this mission awards you with Brian's safehouse to use as your own. There's parking in the front, and a bed upstairs in a back room near to where Brian was killed. Unlike the Lost MC clubhouse, this safehouse is devoid of anyone except yourself. The radio station LCHC is still playing extremely loud throughout the house like the clubhouse. There's no internet access or any of the other bonuses found within the Lost MC's clubhouse. Info: If you chose the "lone wolf" option, Johnny will yell various things directed towards Brian while you're fighting your way through the house. He says two things that can be positively linked to films. He'll say "Heeere's Johnny," an obvious reference to the line spoken by Jack Nicholson's insane character in the movie The Shining. At another point he'll say something to the effect of "I'm here, Brian. Come out to play-e-ay." The last sentence is another obvious reference, this time to the movie The Warriors. The Rogues leader says this to the Warriors while clanking bottles together in a famous scene. Next: Heavy Toll Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned